The Quincux of a Heart-Freewood
by rainistorm
Summary: Gavin is a store clerk living a mundane existence, but all of that changes when a rather odd customer checks out in a most unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to God, Ray. If I have to deal with another old woman with fifty coupons, I'm going to scream!"

Gavin, a scrawny young man with tanned skin, a smooth British accent, and styled golden-brown hair, was leaned over his register, complaining to the shorter man at register six.

Ray adjusted his glasses, grinning. "At least you're having a better day than Michael." He gestured to register nine, where their curly-haired friend was red-faced as he juggled a rather rude-looking man and his four reckless and wild children, each of which were either attempting to climb on the conveyor belt or press buttons on the register. Gavin snorted, certain they'd hear his mouthful of curses later.

"Yes, but I just don't understand why nobody cute ever comes down this aisle. Even Michael got the number of that red-haired bird earlier." He sighed wistfully, resisting the urge to flop over his counter and lay on the floor.

"The tough life of a supermarket clerk." Ray said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turned to the teenage girl placing her items on the counter and smiled a warm greeting to her.

Gavin looked up at the lit number five above his head, flicking the switch a couple times to make it turn off and on quickly, wishing he could just leave it off. One more hour, he reminded himself.

"Is this register okay to use? Okay to use? Occupied? Open?" A deep voice spoke in quick succession and Gavin looked up to be met with bright blue eyes. He froze for a moment before grinning.

"Oh! Um, yes it's open. Sorry." He muttered and the older-looking man smirked as he began to place his items onto the belt slowly, lining them up perfectly and grouping them together.

"Perfectionist?" Gavin remarked and the older man flushed red.

"You could say that." He mumbled and Gavin snickered.

"Well, I'll try to swipe them in order then." He picked up a container of Red Bull, noticing there were five of them; there were five of quite a few items, actually.

"Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thank you." The man pressed a finger to his lips before muttering another thank you.

"Did you find everything...okay...?" He trailed off as the man suddenly reached over and began to flick the switch turning his light on and off with a rapid motion, his gaze focused on the floor as he did so. Gavin continued to scan the items, thoroughly confused as he did so.

"Um... it's cool, huh? I like to mess around with it sometimes, too. I don't think I've ever had a customer play with it though." He said, tone hinting that he should stop.

The man continued to do it several more times before withdrawing his hand and biting his lower lip with an embarrassed expression. "I... I just needed to do that." He shrugged as he handed over his credit card.

"Do whatever you need to, I guess." Gavin furrowed his brow as he swiped the card and handed it back.

"I'm Ryan, anyways." He offered. "By the way." He corrected himself.

"Gavin." The young man held up his hand in a wave and Ryan grabbed it, holding it for several seconds. Gavin's face flushed as the older man let go and gathered up his bags, picking them up methodically.

"Goodbye. Bye. Bye. Bye. Bye." Ryan turned to leave and Gavin watched as he approached the automatic doors, took ten steps backwards, five steps forwards, and five more backward steps before proceeding out.

"What in the bloody Hell?" Gavin questioned, turning back to Ray, who had been watching the event.

"That guy was fucking weird." Ray chuckled. "I guess register five has the worst luck after all."

"Damn. He was cute, too. I wonder why he kept messing with my switch like that." Gavin questioned, flexing fingers on the hand Ryan had held.

"Probably strung out on some sorta drug. Remember when that coke head came in here and tried to buy twenty pounds of roast beef with a handful of buttons?" As he was speaking, they noticed Michael barreling towards them, practically fuming.

"Fucking piece of shit kids and their fucking irresponsible parents. I'm going on a God damned break, Jesus fucking Christ!" He whisper-yelled at them and in the midst of laughing, the odd customer left Gavin's mind.

It had been a week since Gavin's odd run-in and he'd completely forgotten about it; he was having a pretty good day with only a few rude customers and was about to take his break, actually, when he saw him again.

"One more customer and I'll go for lunch." He told himself, tapping a pen against the register idly. He heard footsteps and perked up, putting on his best smile.

"Dicks dicks dicks dicks dicks dicks." He heard being murmured as a man with striking blue eyes and sandy blond hair approached him, his face red and terrified.

"Are... are you okay, sir?" He asked, smile faltering. Tears began to form in the older man's eyes as he continued to repeat the curse in tones ranging from sarcastic to angry, getting louder with each time.

"Dicks, dicks, dicks!" He looked so distressed Gavin felt sorry for him, holding out a hand in concern. The man took it and Gavin suddenly remembered him; Ryan had been his name. He held it for several seconds before shaking his head and abandoning his items, rushing towards the exit and performing the same footwork he had the last time before leaving. Gavin looked after him, confused.

"I guess I'll just... put these back, then?" He uttered under his breath, flicking his light off as he grabbed the cart with a quiet sigh.

The next day was a hard one; a woman had screamed at him for twenty minutes that she couldn't return a shirt she'd worn, despite how many times Gavin tried to explain that not only did he not handle returns, but she couldn't return a used item anyways. After that, a child had spilled her slushie all over his register, the keys of which were still annoyingly sticky despite the effort he'd taken to clean it. Not to mention that neither Ray nor Michael were working, so he was alone besides Barbara, the latter of which was clear down working at register twelve.

He was glaring at a pack of gum when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Ryan, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't care to drug addicts. You'll have to come back when you're sober." He spat out and Ryan's face turned to one of pain, sending a stab of guilt through the younger man.

"I... I'm not on any drugs. On any drugs. Doing any drugs." He corrected, brow furrowing. "I have OCD. OCD. Obsessive-compulsive disorder. OCD." He bit his lower lip and Gavin's hazel eyes widened in horror.

"Oh! Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't... I thought..." He trailed off, wishing more than anything that the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Ryan tapped his nose with his finger ten times before responding. "It's fine. Okay. I understand. I... I get that a lot." He hesitated before placing his items on the conveyor belt once again, lining them up as he had before. "I hate to bother you, but register ten never seems to be open."

"Annoy you." He muttered, changing his words as he kept his gaze from Gavin's face.

"You're not! God, I've made a right mong of myself, haven't I? You don't bother me. I just didn't know, y'know?" He tried to explain and Ryan nodded his head five times.

"Sorry, Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin." He groaned at himself as Gavin began to swipe the items. His hand once again found the switch, flicking it up and down.

"So, you have a thing for the number five, I'm guessing?" Gavin asked, watching his fingers move.

"There must be five. Or some group of five. Your register is five, I like that. The switch... it isn't right. It just... there." He gave it a satisfied look and Gavin grinned at him.

"Y'know, I often feel that switch doesn't look right." He teased, lightening the mood, and Ryan's shoulders relaxed. "Hey, I'm going on break after you. If you're not doing anything, maybe you'd like to join me for lunch at Subway? My treat, of course! It could be an apology lunch." He offered and Ryan's eyes darted from him to the counter several times before he nodded his head five times.

"That sounds okay. Nice. Pleasant." He frowned. "Pleasant. Pleasant. Pleasant." He seemed to mull over the word before smiling.

"Top!" He checked to make sure his light was off before going around his little counter and walking beside the older man.

Ryan paused a lot, Gavin noticed. He would retrace his steps quite often and the three minute walk to the in-store Subway managed to take them a little over ten; not that Gavin complained. He just watched.

"Can I apologize ahead of time for this? Actually, you can still back out." He grimaced, stopping short of the small eating area. "Change your mind."

"Nonsense! There's nothing to fret over, luv." He led the way and Ryan stepped up to the counter, smiling at the older woman working there.

"Welcome to Subway! How may I help you?" She asked and Ryan looked as if he wanted to run away.

"Hold on. I didn't... approach right." He stepped back five times before walking forward again. "Ah. Hi. Could I have a number two? But... could you put five of each thing on it?" He asked nervously, and she gave him an inquisitive look before complying. She pulled out the bread, cutting it, and Ryan cringed. "Could you... not use that one? The cut isn't right."

"You can use that for mine!" Gavin butted in, smiling. The woman frowned as she took out another loaf of bread, cutting it more slowly. Ryan puffed out his cheeks but kept quiet. He focused his eyes on Gavin's face, twitching in his effort to not watch the imperfections she was making on his sandwich.

Looking over at Ryan, and the pain in his blue eyes, was the first time he felt a stab of pity for the older man. He found himself annoyed with Ryan's disease, especially with how kind he seemed to be.

When their food was finally ready and they'd sat down with it, Gavin noticed that Ryan seemed significantly worse.

"So, Gavin. Gavin, Gavin, Gavin... Gavin." He clenched his teeth, blinking rapidly. "I'm sure you have some questions. Inquiries."

"I mean, if you're willing to talk about it, I'd like to know a bit." Gavin shrugged, watching as Ryan opened his sub and began to organize things the way he needed them to be.

"I need... I require, I need to be perfect. My steps, my words, items, actions. I need it to be right. I've tried therapy. I've been recommended therapy. They said I should purposefully trigger myself. I should intentionally trigger myself. Trigger my tics. It's already too much without me doing it. I guess I'm worried to. I suppose I'm worried to. Afraid to." He flexed his fingers several times, still arranging the contents.

"That must be hard on you." Gavin frowned, placing his hand on the table. Ryan laid his over it, stroking it with his thumb.

"I've learned to accept myself. I've learned I can't change it. I'm a burden on my friends, though. At least I have Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, and Jack, Jack." He twitched, his finger still rubbing Gavin's. "I'm sorry I'm touching you. I... I can't stop. It won't let me stop." He chewed on his lower lip, but Gavin merely smiled.

"It's fine. I like it." Gavin quipped and Ryan's face flushed.

"I'm sorry if I've bothered you through this meal." Ryan finally took a bite of his sub, satisfied with its arrangement.

Gavin squeezed Ryan's hand comfortingly. "Don't be silly. It's not your fault." Ryan's eyes darted between Gavin's, the young man sitting still and allowing his scrutiny. "Is it always like this?"

Ryan shook his head five times, paused, and shook it five times more. "No, no.. no. This is an okay day. A good day. Good day. It can be much worse. Some days I can't do anything but retrace the same steps in my house over and over again for hours. Some days, as you once witnessed, saw, witnessed, I can't stop saying the same word because no matter what I do it doesn't sound right and I just can't... stop. Stop."

"It sounds like an interesting lifestyle." Gavin muttered.

"I guess it makes every day an experience. A struggle. A struggle." Ryan shrugged, scarfing down another bite.

"A struggle."

Gavin came into work chipper, only twenty minutes late. His boss, Jack, completely understood, and he happily took his place under register five; sure, he'd been offered a raise, but how could he pass up working at such a momentous spot? Besides, he was expecting a special visitor today.

"Hey, Gav!" Michael waved to him as he attached his name tag and Gavin returned the greeting.

"Hey, boi! How's Lindsay?"

"She's great, man. We're moving in together!"

"Congrats, Micoo!" He hooted, grinning at Ray as he passed.

"Happy as always, I see." Ray remarked, receiving a playful scowl in return.

"I have reason to be, don't I?" He cooed and Ray shrugged, nodding his affirmation.

He hummed to himself as he worked through the first hour, a small part of him impatiently waiting until he saw exactly what he was looking for.

The automatic doors opened and shut as Gavin knew Ryan was taking his steps back before entering the shop. He waved at Gavin, his hand moving five times back and forth, and smirked as he went to do his shopping.

Only a couple customers later and Ryan stood before him, placing his items as he always did; Gavin had offered to help once, but he now knew that it was something only Ryan could do right in his mind.

"Hey, Gavin, Gavin. Gavin. Gavin... Gavin." He greeted, grinning brightly as his now-free hand moved to flick Gavin's station light on and off.

"Hey, babe! How are you today?"

"On a scale of one to ten? One to twenty? Fifteen. Sixteen. Fifteen." He decided and Gavin brightened up.

"Top! Feeling up for dinner tonight? Jersey Mike's sounds delicious." Ryan nodded five times, humming his agreement.

Gavin leaned in for a kiss and Ryan pressed their lips together, repeating the movement exactly twenty-six times until he was completely satisfied with the perfection of it. He then added four more to make it a number divisible by five. Gavin took them all happily, his face one of content.

"I was thinking. Mulling over. Thinking. Thinking. There's only one of you." Ryan said and Gavin froze, trying to meet the eyes of his boyfriend only to see that the blue irises were focused on the register, flicking between each button.

"Yeah?" Gavin asked hesitantly, biting his lower lip.

"That's not divisible by five. It's not even five. It's one fifth of five. Twenty percent of five. One fifth." He blinked several times before looking up at Gavin.

"I think... I believe. I think I'm okay with that. I am okay with that. One is just perfect."


	2. Your Apartment Sucks

"It's gonna be okay." Gavin patted Ryan's back as the older man chewed on his lower lip between muttering the same phrase wordlessly over and over.

Normally in such a situation, Ryan would be reassuring Gavin, especially since Ryan would tell Gavin nothing about his family.

He'd asked who all he was meeting and what their names were several times, but Ryan only smirked at him and claimed that he would just have to wait.

So he had, and now they were sitting outside of a nice-looking house as Ryan pulled himself together. The OCD-ridden man took a deep breath before smiling at Gavin. "You ready?" He asked and Gavin winked.

"Born ready, luv," He linked hands with Ryan once they'd exited the car and strolled towards the front door. Ryan knocked five times, paused, and knocked five times more before the door opened to reveal a man hardly older than Ryan with heavily tattooed arms and a black mustache that looked decades old. His eyes were grey and sunken and he looked like he was in a perpetual state of fatigue. Gavin wondered if it was possibly a relative of Ryan's, despite the clear lack of resemblance, as a woman with a half-shaven head of blonde hair and an equally large amount of tattoos came into view, balancing a young girl on her hip.

"Ryan! Come in!" The man called and Ryan stepped in happily, dragging Gavin with him.

"Uncle Ryan!" The girl scrambled out of what Gavin assumed were his mother arms, rushing towards Ryan and squealing when he pulled her up into a hug.

"Gavin, this is Geoff-Geoff, Griffon, and their fantastic daughter Millie. Millie. " Ryan introduced, tickling the young girl playfully.

Gavin tilted his head in confusion but shook Geoff's hand regardless, accepting the warm hug Griffon gave him. She looked grateful and smiled at him like a proud mother.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Gavin." She cooed.

"Yeah, Ryan never shuts the fuck up about you." Geoff teased, threading an arm around Griffon's waist as Ryan blushed.

"Shut up. Don't make me regret bringing him here. Inviting him here. Inviting." Geoff laughed and it sounded sweet and genuine.

"You love me, asshole. C'mon, you can help me set up dinner while Gavin and Griffon get acquainted." He motioned for Ryan to follow and the latter placed several small kisses to Gavin's lips before doing so.

"Come with me, honey. We can chat in the living room while they do their men things." Griffon smirked at him and Gavin followed, still confused.

"So, is Geoff his brother?" He asked, half expecting Ryan's parents to suddenly appear.

"Oh no, Ryan is an only child. Though they've been best friends since high school." She quipped, settling down into a soft-looking leather couch. Gavin sat across from her, crossing his legs. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Ryan just told me I was coming to meet his family tonight." A soft 'oh' escaped Griffon's lips and her eyes shone with affection at his words.

"Family? Bless him." She smiled so sweetly and Gavin fixed his gaze on his fingers, cheeks blazing. Had Ryan told him these people were his family because he didn't want to bring Gavin home to his real family? Was he ashamed? His brow furrowed as Geoff called them in for dinner, his voice cracking slightly.

"So, Gavin. What do you do for a living?" Griffon questioned when they had finally settled down around the table, each with a heaping plate of homemade food. It smelled delicious, honestly, and Gavin was using all his willpower to not devour it in an animalistic manner.

"I'm a store clerk, actually. I check out the items." He admitted. "It's just until I finally get recognized for my slow-motion cinematography. Then I'll hopefully be working on big movies."

"That sounds lovely! Y'know, Ryan really likes you." Ryan looked up from where he was playing with Millie on his lap, blue eyes wide.

"Griffon! Griffon, Griffon! Really?" He spluttered, ignoring Geoff's laughter.

"I'm just saying!" She held up her hands in a sign of defense, but she was grinning.

"What she's really saying is that Ryan is a fucking loser." Geoff teased, flicking a pea at the younger man. Ryan caught it and threw it back, snorting when it bounced off Geoff's forehead.

"Uncle Ryan, is Gavin your boyfriend?" Millie asked from Ryan's lap, aimlessly playing with the hem of his shirt.

Ryan bit his lower lip, blushing furiously as he nodded. "Yes, he is. He is. Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin is my boyfriend."

"Good. I like him." She spoke decisively, and Gavin felt as if he had just passed some unspoken test.

"That settles it, then. You can't leave now." Geoff pointed mock-threateningly at Gavin and the Brit smirked.

"Well, I don't plan to. But you never know, I might get abducted by aliens or stolen by pirates." He remarked, elbowing Ryan teasingly.

"Maybe so, lad. If that happens, I guess I could let you off the hook."

"I would fight tooth and nail to get back, though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Geoff stretched out his arms, yawning nonchalantly.

"So, do we want to play video games?" Ryan asked, his face still red, and there were hums of agreement.

"Sure, we just gotta clean up first. How about you help me with the dishes, Gavin?"

"Oh, honey, he's a guest. He shouldn't have to do that." Griffon interrupted but Gavin only smiled, gathering up the used dishes.

"Nonsense. I'm happy to help and it's the least I could do after such a delicious meal." He squeezed Ryan's arm once as they left for the living room, leaving Geoff and Gavin alone.

"Y'know, he really DOES care for you." Geoff commented, clearing the plates off into the trash.

"I know he does. And I care the same for him." Gavin had known the talk was coming as soon as they were together and Geoff's stern voice confirmed it.

"You better. Ryan's gone through a lot of hardships in his life and I'd hate for him to feel so seriously over someone that only wanted this to be a frivolous thing."

"Of course. But I'm in this for the long haul. If anything, I'm the one that should be worried."

"Why?" Geoff questioned, turning off the water and dropping several pieces of silverware into the soapy water. Gavin picked up a rag and began cleaning them, keeping his eyes on the suds.

"Nevermind." He muttered, but Geoff was nothing if not persistent.

"No, why would you think that? Because it's not true."

"It's just... Well, he didn't bring me home to his mom and dad, did he? And I'm really happy he brought me here, honestly I love you family, but I can't help but wonder if he didn't bring me home because he's ashamed." Gavin frowned, brow furrowing as he scrubbed at a dish absently.

He looked up when Geoff didn't answer to see the older man in a state of confusion. "I.. Son, he doesn't have any family. We ARE his family." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "He's an only child, and I don't think he's talked to his parents since he was old enough to high-tail it out of there. They... Y'know, I'll let him tell you about it when he's ready.

"He's brought a couple people home to us, girls mostly, and they always had the same enthusiasm as you. They were certain that they were going to stick around and be with him forever, like they were big fucking heroes for being with a mentally ill man like Ryan." Geoff gritted his teeth, drying the pan in his hand with more force than necessary. "But they got tired. They couldn't handle him flicking the lights on and off every night, or checking to make sure the door is locked over and over, or making them late to work with his routine that he just had to do to feel normal. They left. And it fucking sucks to see someone do that to a person you love. So when I tell you that he cares for you, you best believe it, and you better not think that he's just some charity case that you can use to make you seem like a good person. He isn't someone to be pitied because he's a strong human being and a damn good one at that. You understand?" Geoff's tired eyes met Gavin's and they shone with passion and dedication.

"I'm sure you've heard it before, but I don't see Ryan like that at all. Ryan is just... Ryan, and I love him, and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you and everyone else how much I love him, as long as he'll let me." Gavin retorted, his face one of determination, and whatever Geoff saw in his hazel eyes made him smile.

"You're a good lad. Now, it's time for me to kick your ass at some video games."

"Please, old man. I happen to be a master of games." Geoff snorted at this, slinging an arm around Gavin's scrawny shoulders.

"Son, I've been playing games since before you were born." They stumbled into the living room where Ryan sat chatting with Griffon, balancing a bouncing Millie on his back, and the sight warmed Gavin's heart.

And by the end of the night, after Millie had been put to sleep and Gavin had lost severely at several rounds of different video games (leading to some extreme taunting from both Geoff and his boyfriend alike), Gavin thought that maybe he could find a home in the cozy house as well.


	3. Meet the Family

"It's gonna be okay." Gavin patted Ryan's back as the older man chewed on his lower lip between muttering the same phrase wordlessly over and over.

Normally in such a situation, Ryan would be reassuring Gavin, especially since Ryan would tell Gavin nothing about his family.

He'd asked who all he was meeting and what their names were several times, but Ryan only smirked at him and claimed that he would just have to wait.

So he had, and now they were sitting outside of a nice-looking house as Ryan pulled himself together. The OCD-ridden man took a deep breath before smiling at Gavin. "You ready?" He asked and Gavin winked.

"Born ready, luv," He linked hands with Ryan once they'd exited the car and strolled towards the front door. Ryan knocked five times, paused, and knocked five times more before the door opened to reveal a man hardly older than Ryan with heavily tattooed arms and a black mustache that looked decades old. His eyes were grey and sunken and he looked like he was in a perpetual state of fatigue. Gavin wondered if it was possibly a relative of Ryan's, despite the clear lack of resemblance, as a woman with a half-shaven head of blonde hair and an equally large amount of tattoos came into view, balancing a young girl on her hip.

"Ryan! Come in!" The man called and Ryan stepped in happily, dragging Gavin with him.

"Uncle Ryan!" The girl scrambled out of what Gavin assumed were his mother arms, rushing towards Ryan and squealing when he pulled her up into a hug.

"Gavin, this is Geoff-Geoff, Griffon, and their fantastic daughter Millie. Millie. " Ryan introduced, tickling the young girl playfully.

Gavin tilted his head in confusion but shook Geoff's hand regardless, accepting the warm hug Griffon gave him. She looked grateful and smiled at him like a proud mother.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Gavin." She cooed.

"Yeah, Ryan never shuts the fuck up about you." Geoff teased, threading an arm around Griffon's waist as Ryan blushed.

"Shut up. Don't make me regret bringing him here. Inviting him here. Inviting." Geoff laughed and it sounded sweet and genuine.

"You love me, asshole. C'mon, you can help me set up dinner while Gavin and Griffon get acquainted." He motioned for Ryan to follow and the latter placed several small kisses to Gavin's lips before doing so.

"Come with me, honey. We can chat in the living room while they do their men things." Griffon smirked at him and Gavin followed, still confused.

"So, is Geoff his brother?" He asked, half expecting Ryan's parents to suddenly appear.

"Oh no, Ryan is an only child. Though they've been best friends since high school." She quipped, settling down into a soft-looking leather couch. Gavin sat across from her, crossing his legs. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Ryan just told me I was coming to meet his family tonight." A soft 'oh' escaped Griffon's lips and her eyes shone with affection at his words.

"Family? Bless him." She smiled so sweetly and Gavin fixed his gaze on his fingers, cheeks blazing. Had Ryan told him these people were his family because he didn't want to bring Gavin home to his real family? Was he ashamed? His brow furrowed as Geoff called them in for dinner, his voice cracking slightly.

"So, Gavin. What do you do for a living?" Griffon questioned when they had finally settled down around the table, each with a heaping plate of homemade food. It smelled delicious, honestly, and Gavin was using all his willpower to not devour it in an animalistic manner.

"I'm a store clerk, actually. I check out the items." He admitted. "It's just until I finally get recognized for my slow-motion cinematography. Then I'll hopefully be working on big movies."

"That sounds lovely! Y'know, Ryan really likes you." Ryan looked up from where he was playing with Millie on his lap, blue eyes wide.

"Griffon! Griffon, Griffon! Really?" He spluttered, ignoring Geoff's laughter.

"I'm just saying!" She held up her hands in a sign of defense, but she was grinning.

"What she's really saying is that Ryan is a fucking loser." Geoff teased, flicking a pea at the younger man. Ryan caught it and threw it back, snorting when it bounced off Geoff's forehead.

"Uncle Ryan, is Gavin your boyfriend?" Millie asked from Ryan's lap, aimlessly playing with the hem of his shirt.

Ryan bit his lower lip, blushing furiously as he nodded. "Yes, he is. He is. Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin is my boyfriend."

"Good. I like him." She spoke decisively, and Gavin felt as if he had just passed some unspoken test.

"That settles it, then. You can't leave now." Geoff pointed mock-threateningly at Gavin and the Brit smirked.

"Well, I don't plan to. But you never know, I might get abducted by aliens or stolen by pirates." He remarked, elbowing Ryan teasingly.

"Maybe so, lad. If that happens, I guess I could let you off the hook."

"I would fight tooth and nail to get back, though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Geoff stretched out his arms, yawning nonchalantly.

"So, do we want to play video games?" Ryan asked, his face still red, and there were hums of agreement.

"Sure, we just gotta clean up first. How about you help me with the dishes, Gavin?"

"Oh, honey, he's a guest. He shouldn't have to do that." Griffon interrupted but Gavin only smiled, gathering up the used dishes.

"Nonsense. I'm happy to help and it's the least I could do after such a delicious meal." He squeezed Ryan's arm once as they left for the living room, leaving Geoff and Gavin alone.

"Y'know, he really DOES care for you." Geoff commented, clearing the plates off into the trash.

"I know he does. And I care the same for him." Gavin had known the talk was coming as soon as they were together and Geoff's stern voice confirmed it.

"You better. Ryan's gone through a lot of hardships in his life and I'd hate for him to feel so seriously over someone that only wanted this to be a frivolous thing."

"Of course. But I'm in this for the long haul. If anything, I'm the one that should be worried."

"Why?" Geoff questioned, turning off the water and dropping several pieces of silverware into the soapy water. Gavin picked up a rag and began cleaning them, keeping his eyes on the suds.

"Nevermind." He muttered, but Geoff was nothing if not persistent.

"No, why would you think that? Because it's not true."

"It's just... Well, he didn't bring me home to his mom and dad, did he? And I'm really happy he brought me here, honestly I love you family, but I can't help but wonder if he didn't bring me home because he's ashamed." Gavin frowned, brow furrowing as he scrubbed at a dish absently.

He looked up when Geoff didn't answer to see the older man in a state of confusion. "I.. Son, he doesn't have any family. We ARE his family." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "He's an only child, and I don't think he's talked to his parents since he was old enough to high-tail it out of there. They... Y'know, I'll let him tell you about it when he's ready.

"He's brought a couple people home to us, girls mostly, and they always had the same enthusiasm as you. They were certain that they were going to stick around and be with him forever, like they were big fucking heroes for being with a mentally ill man like Ryan." Geoff gritted his teeth, drying the pan in his hand with more force than necessary. "But they got tired. They couldn't handle him flicking the lights on and off every night, or checking to make sure the door is locked over and over, or making them late to work with his routine that he just had to do to feel normal. They left. And it fucking sucks to see someone do that to a person you love. So when I tell you that he cares for you, you best believe it, and you better not think that he's just some charity case that you can use to make you seem like a good person. He isn't someone to be pitied because he's a strong human being and a damn good one at that. You understand?" Geoff's tired eyes met Gavin's and they shone with passion and dedication.

"I'm sure you've heard it before, but I don't see Ryan like that at all. Ryan is just... Ryan, and I love him, and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you and everyone else how much I love him, as long as he'll let me." Gavin retorted, his face one of determination, and whatever Geoff saw in his hazel eyes made him smile.

"You're a good lad. Now, it's time for me to kick your ass at some video games."

"Please, old man. I happen to be a master of games." Geoff snorted at this, slinging an arm around Gavin's scrawny shoulders.

"Son, I've been playing games since before you were born." They stumbled into the living room where Ryan sat chatting with Griffon, balancing a bouncing Millie on his back, and the sight warmed Gavin's heart.

And by the end of the night, after Millie had been put to sleep and Gavin had lost severely at several rounds of different video games (leading to some extreme taunting from both Geoff and his boyfriend alike), Gavin thought that maybe he could find a home in the cozy house as well.


End file.
